What would the gods think?
by Dizzy Sun
Summary: Ever wonder what the Gods thought when they received Mudusa's head in book one? How about the time when Percy and Annabeth went on that love ride?


**Sorry I haven't updated my other story in a long time. I have been very busy and I just started reading the Percy Jackson series.(I'm on the fourth book) And I came up with this fanfic along the way. Please my grammar. **

* * *

**Poseidon pov:**

Suddenly the mail comes in. We hardly ever get mail. The Gods. Was written on it. Who could it be? I had a feeling. The box was a medium-sized brown box. Could Hercules have sent it? I go over to the water. My favourite place. "Tell the other gods that there is a parcel for us." I tell the Neide. The Neide nods and swims off. She comes back a few hours later. "They say that they will meet with you here in an hour." I nod and give her a token for her success. I really don't have time for this though. I hope it is the lightning bolt or something. My brother just doesn't believe that my son Percy has not taken the lightning bolt. I know for a fact that he hasn't. He doesn't know any of this stuff. Urg. Now I have to get ready for a battle. The mortals are getting rather suspicious. Luckily we have the weather network to cover up for us. I start getting ready for the meeting.

_**Meeting…**_

"What have you called us all here for brother? Is it the lightning bolt?" Zeus asks. I ignore the last part of the question. "It has come to my attention that a parcel has come in the mortal mail slot that someone has sent us a parcel." I state. "You called us here to attend the opening of the parcel?!" Zeus asks outraged. I nod. "It came from the mortal portal?" Hercules asks. "Yes." I answer. "What how?" Athena asks. "That's why I came to you guys." I state. I was getting tired of this. I wanted this meeting to hurry up. I have another meeting with some fellow water animals soon. "Well open it." Ares says getting impatient as well. I rip open the package to find a note. "With Best Wishes Percy Jackson." "What did you son send you?" Zeus snarls. "Us." I correct. "whatever." He mumbles. I look in the box to find a head of someone I know. Medusa… "Well?!" Ares asks. "Medusa." I whisper but I know they herd me. I pick her up by the snakes. Athena gasps. "Did he cut her head off?" She asks. "Probably. The boy is a trouble maker. One minute he's stealing my bolt. The next he is cutting people's head off." Zeus says. My son did not take the bolt! How dare he! "You know my son has nothing to do with that bolt brother. Do not tell me otherwise." I hiss. "Whatever. You boy has gotten on my last nerves. Who is he to call my crazy? Without you wife Percy would have tried to go on a plane." He huff's. "And you want him to do. Do not start insulting my wife now. She has nothing to do with this." I snarl. "She has everything to do with this." Zeus declares. "Boys do not fight." Athena scolds me like a little child. Urgg.. She is so… "Don't tell me what to do." Zeus says apparently with the same idea. He looks up at the rest of the gods. "What do we do with the head?" Aphrodite asks with a look of disgust. "I'll take it." I offer since it was my son who chopped the head off of my former girlfriend. "No, with you so much could go wrong." My brother hisses at me. "Don't give the traitors head to me." Athena says. Nobody asked her! "I would love to take it." Hercules happily says. "No, I will keep it." Zeus says. "Why for all we know you could use it to master destruction." I retort. "Do not question my roll brother. I have every right to." He declares. "Really. Name one." I answer. "For one your son once again has wasted my time, so you owe me. And for all I know you can't be trusted enough." Does he question my roll?! "Do you not remember that time we defeated Kronos brother? You had to trust me then why not now?" I soften. "Why don't we send it back?" I had an idea. No one spoke for a several minutes. "This meeting here is done." My brother says suddenly. Right then the TV goes on. "What is that?" I ask. "Look." Hephaestus says all too happy. Then I see a sign. "Thrill ride of love?" I say out loud. "Yup. In a second we will see Aphrodite and Ares." Hephaestus says. "By the way. Where did Ares go?" Zeus asks looking around. Aphrodite blushes. Then I see Ares shield in the ride. "Is that?" I ask. "Yes." Athena says. "Hephaestus!" A girl yelled who was standing next to my son. "Annabeth?" Athena asks herself. "That was supposed to be Ares, and Aphrodite!" Hephaestus roars. There were hushes made by some other gods. "I'm so stupid! Eta is H! He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares! Now we are going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like complete fools." Annabeth yells. "I know!" Hephaestus agrees. "Well done girl." Athena says. "Don't treat your child like a dog." I say. She looks over at me. "Don't tell me how to raise my child Poseidon." "I am not. By the way you didn't rise your child." I answer. She glares but turns her eyes back to the screen. "Spiders! Spahhhhhh!" Annabeth screamed. There were a bunch of tiny mechanical spiders coming out of the ride. "Your daughter is afraid of siders?" I raise an eyebrow at Athena. She glares at me. The girl fell backwards but my son picked her back up and set her on her feet. "Good job son." The spiders were coming out in millions. "How many spiders did you put in that trap?' Zeus asks slight amused. Key word slightly. "A bunch." Hephaestus shrugs. Then my son led Annabeth to a boat. He started kicking the spiders off it. "Help me Annabeth!"she yelled. Annabeth just screamed. "Why isn't your daughter helping?" I asked Athena. My Son might die if her daughter didn't help. "She is afraid of spiders." She glared at me. "Thirty, twenty-nine, Twenty-eight." Hepthaetus's voice called out. "Hephaestus stops this now." I commend him. "I am sorry but I can't." He shrugged. I, Athena, and Zeus glared at him. "You boy makes trouble brother." Zeus says turning to glare at me. "My boy does no such thing. If you didn't blame him and the other girl would just stop screaming he would get out of there alive." I say. "This is not Annabeth's fault. How dare you say it is?" Athena says. "I never said it was I am saying that she is just causing more work for Percy. He is already trying to find your bolt." I tell my brother. ""he would not have to find the bolt if he would just admit to having it." He retorts. "Guys are quiet! We are trying to listen!" Aphrodite says. "My son did no such thing you know it." I whisper furiously. I turn my gaze back to my son. Water poured down the ride. "Grover Get into the both. Find the on switch!" the satyr tried to protest my Son. "Grover." Zeus spit. "Thelia." Athena whispers. "Do not say her name." He yelled. Thunder cracked. The satyr named Grover went toward the both and Hephaestus's voice was still booming. "What happens when you're done counting?" Hermes asks. The other god just chuckled and said you will see. Water exploded through the pipes. The boat rocked back and forth. "As much as I hate to say it! Do something!" Athena yelled looking down at her daughter. "No." my brother commands. "but." I protest. He glares at me. I glare back. Then they went into a tunnel. "Hephaestus." Athena raised her voice. "Relax. They will be found watch." He answered. My son and the girl yelled. They were going to crash. "Hephaestus." I looked at him. He wasn't even looking at me. "Unfasten your seat belt." My son yelled. "What! Are you crazy!" the girl responded. "Come on Annabeth." Her mother said. "Unless you want to die!" He answered. They unfastened their seat belts. Percy grabbed Ares shield. "I am going to kill him." Athena growled. "I agree." I say. "We are going to jump for it!" Percy said. My eyes along with the other gods widened. "Never knew the kid had that much guts." Demeter smiled. "On my mark." Percy ordered. "No on mine. "The girl argued. "Why doesn't she just listen? My boy is saving her life. Why does she have to argue." I glare at Athena. "Annabeth is smarter than you r boy Poseidon." She glared. "So my is way more brave." I say with pride. She was about to retort when Artemis yelled. "Be quiet both of you." We shut up and watched the seen unfold. "Now!" the girl yelled. The satyr grabbed my child and Athena's. "Ouch." The girl said. "Just hold on." Athena whispered. "Your too heavy!" Grover yelled. "Oh no. Zeus saves them!" Athena yelled. "No until Percy Jackson gives me back my bolt." I glare at him. The kids spiral to the ground. They got up from the ground and looked in our direction. "Shows over! Thank you good night!" Percy yelled. Everything went black. "You son is a naturel on TV." Hephaestus laughed. I glare at him. "That was for Ares and Aphrodite. Not My Son." I say. "I am going to kill Ares when he gets back." Athena said. "No you can't please." Aphrodite got up and pleaded. "My Son looked like a fool." I said. "That sneaky..." Zeus trailed off. We nodded.

* * *

**How do you like it? Please review! I want to be told how my stories are. If I need to fix some things. if I am good at writing at all. So please REVIEW!**

**thx**

**Dizzy Sun**


End file.
